


Tom Gets Humped by the Mayor

by odalwa



Category: Tom Goes to the Mayor, tim and eric
Genre: M/M, adult swim, tim and eric awesome show great job!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odalwa/pseuds/odalwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom goes to the Mayor with a new idea, but the Mayor pretty easily forces him to carry out his better one. Short and explicit gross sex fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Gets Humped by the Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched Tom Goes to the Mayor for two weeks and farted out this fanfic. This may be the first story I've ever felt compelled to complete; why do the Muses laugh at art? Tim and Eric are the best at life, I personally apologize to them for this.

The Mayor stared at Tom Peters, breathing through his mouth at him and thinking. Tom Peters is certainly an impressionable guy. There aren't many people in Jefferton who don't give the Mayor a chance to spew his lunacy at them and try to get them to do it, but so rarely has anyone done what he's told them to so consistently. Tom Peters goes to the Mayor's office with an idea for himself and leaves with a with a quest to do the Mayor's bidding, and he doesn't even seem aware he's doing it. 

So when Tom actually got down on his hands and knees and asked in his wary voice, “Is this, uh, is this alright?” the Mayor made a small shrill noise of glee.

“Absolutely Tom, that's exactly right,” The Mayor clapped his hands together twice and grabbed Tom's hips to put his ass a little higher in the air. Tom blushed heavily, but held still for the Mayor, who tugged his pants down and wasted no time to slide his open hand along Tom's entire genital region. Tom's asscheeks were hot and sweaty, and the Mayor's hand slid right past his red asshole to cup his balls. He used his free hand to pinch his own face into a smile, puttering with his mouth happily.

“Wonderful, wonderful Tom,” he squeezed Tom's ballsack, then reached back to pop two fingers up Tom's asshole. The misguided entrepreneur made a disquieted moan, and the Mayor smiled and pat him on the head. “Relax, Tom, they're only to the first knuckle.” He rested his hand on Tom's shoulder and fucked Tom slowly with his fingers. He paused, then forced his fingers up to the joint of his palm. Tom let out a series of small noises, moving to rest his weight on one arm so he could bite his knuckles. Aww. He was embarrassed. The Mayor pulled his fingers in and out a few more times, enjoying the natural lubricant Tom's nervous sweat provided. 

The Mayor had been feeling mostly nonsexual enjoyment and entertainment up to now, but as soon as he stopped to unbutton his pants, he felt all his blood fall to his groin and fill his cock. He took some time to look at his thick boner, a proud father. He thought about having Tom turn around so he could look at it too, but seeing Tom's asshole already spread out and seeing that his dick had firmed up at some point as well gave the Mayor a strong sense of urgency. He got off his chair and onto his knees and shoved his cock inside. It didn't totally fit, though, and when he grabbed tight onto Tom's hips and tried to pull him onto his dick, Tom groaned and resisted, pushing away.

“Tom, you NEED TO FUCKING RELAX,” the Mayor shouted into his ear, patting Tom's ass too hard to be comforting. Nevertheless, Tom did his best to gather himself; he took big gulps of air, counted to ten and shuddered heavily. “Hoo, hooh, whew, okay...”

The Mayor smiled, pleased, and pulled Tom on his cock until their waists met, sighing loudly and rocking side to side. The Mayor managed to get in two thrusts before the tight heat and tom's high pitched complaints forced him to still his motions. He was already pretty close to orgasm. Tom's muscles squeezed his cock anxiously and he jerked his hips forward, grunting. The Mayor took some time to breathe slowly, feeling Tom's fat behind with his hands. He made a mental note of the pimples. Weird guy. He started humping Tom with a quick and shallow rhythm that had him moaning sensually and had Tom squawking. The Mayor came almost immediately after starting, pumping his jizz inside Tom and then falling backward, hitting his chair and knocking it into the wall. Tom held his position, holding his ass up long enough for the Mayor to sit up and get in his chair, and watch his cum ooze from Tom's asshole to his balls. From there it fell onto his thighs, then the floor. Absolutely wonderful, the Mayor thought. Tom peeked his head around to see the Mayor falling back into his chair and closing his eyes, and decided it was okay to get up. He moaned again, feeling heavy discomfort in his rear and lower gut as he righted himself. 

“Uh, Mayor?” The Mayor opened his eyes, but otherwise did not respond. Tom stood, and pulled up and buttoned his pants.

“Darn zipper's busted, heh,” he stood in the center of the office awkwardly, fixing his pants and trying to hide his boner. The Mayor's eyes flicked down to watch Tom fidget with his pants, then back up to stare into empty space. “Right, well, thanks for stopping by.”

“Right, uhh, hm, no problem. I'll-”

“You come back anytime you have a concern now, alright?”

“Uh... yeah..”

“Buh-bye.” The Mayor waved once, continuing to stare at the wall. Tom waved several times as he backed slowly out of the office, hesitating. He was certain there was something else he came here for. But he's spent a long time here already, and he's got a schedule today. This sort of thing could really throw his life off track anyway, and besides, he really needs to go get more resumes out there.


End file.
